A Suite Goodbye
by MissFive-0
Summary: Set after SLOD. After dying in a tragic car accident, Zack must make the ultimate choice: Stay or Go?


**A Suite Goodbye**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but the plot and Rae. This is my first Suite Life fic, so please go easy on me.**

**Summary:** _Set after SLOD. After dying in a tragic car accident, Zack must make the ultimate choice: Stay or Go?** (The twins are around 24 in this story.)** I borrowed an idea from the episode **'Super Twins'**_

**Christmas of 2016 **

Zack didn't even see the drunk driver coming until it was too late. The car plowed into the side of Zack's car, sending it spinning out of control.

A jumble of disjointed thoughts went through Zack's head, as the car carried on it's fatal path.

He had been to the store to pick up the Christmas decorations, so he and Rae could celebrate their first holiday together in style; now they would be ruined.

Once the car finally settled on it's roof, Zack was barely conscious; Cody's face flashed through his mind, then Rae's and his parents. He knew he was dying, he knew he was about to break all of their hearts, but he was so _tired_. Everything hurt.

_'I'm sorry...' _Was his last thought, before the world faded away.

* * *

><p>''Zachary,'' Someone was saying. ''Zachary, open your eyes.''<p>

Zack groaned as he tried to comply. His eyelids felt so heavy, they may as well have been glued shut.

''Zachary...'' They repeated firmly.

After a few more seconds of struggling, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was lying on the road, several feet from his wrecked car.

Everything came flooding back; the drunk driver, the crash, the pain.

Suddenly he began to panic.

''Zack.''

He turned his head slightly, and spotted an elderly man standing not two feet away from him.

The old man smiled, kindly, ''Do not fret, Zachary.''

Zack shook his head and frowned, glancing back to his ruined car, which was surrounded by paramedics, and firefighters.

''Am I dead?'' He asked, shakily.

The old man nodded gravely, ''Yes.''

Getting to his feet, Zack asked, ''Why?''

''I am afraid I can not answer that question. Not even _I_ know every souls destiny,'' The man looked thoughtful. ''Although, I assure you everything often happens for a reason.''

Zack stayed silent; he was dead. Gone. Finished.

''What about Cody? Rae? I can't just leave them!'' He said, suddenly.

The man nodded again, and the scenery around them changed.

They were in the living room of his and Rae's apartment. Zack could hear Rae singing to herself as she made dinner, his feet carried him over to the kitchen before he knew what was happening.

And there she was. She had her long dark hair in her favourite messy bun, and one of his shirts on that she had claimed.

Zack felt his chest tighten painfully, ''Rae?'' He tried.

She gave no sign of hearing him. ''Rae?''

''She cannot hear or see you. I am sorry Zachary, but you are no longer a part of this world.''

Zack paid the man no attention, and moved towards Rae.

As he stood next to her, he tried to reach out and touch her arm, but his hand passed right through her.

Apart from a small shiver, Rae still didn't acknowledge him.

Then came the knock on the front door. Rae put the pan she was holding down, and went to answer it.

Zack followed her silently, at the door was two police officers.

His entire body filled with ice, as he saw the dread cross Rae's face.

He distantly heard the words of confirmation on his death, instead he watched as Rae shook her head in denial and started crying, before dropping to the floor.

Zack longed to comfort her, to tell her how much he loved her, anything...but he couldn't.

''What about Cody?'' He asked, a few minutes later.

Again the scene around them changed, and he was standing in front of Cody and Bailey's fireplace.

The couple were sitting on the couch, Zack knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Cody's face. Zack knew that Cody knew that something was wrong. Then the doorbell rang loudly.

Cody got up and went to answer it.

Zack followed him, shouting at him to stop, and ignore it. But Cody kept on walking, until he reached the front door, and he was given the news of his brothers, his twin's death.

Cody didn't break down like Rae did, instead he just stood there not taking anything in. He shut down completely.

Even Bailey couldn't get through to him.

Zack couldn't take anymore. He looked at the old man, and once again, the world faded away.

***** 1 Year Later *** Christmas of 2017 *****

After twenty minutes of searching, Cody finally found Rae out in the garden, sitting on the bench that Zack had made, almost three years before.

He sat beside her, staying quiet.

After a few more minutes Rae looked at him.

''I can't do this anymore.'' She whispered, seriously.

Even a year later, Rae hadn't moved on, or even begun the healing process.

Cody had had Bailey to help him through it, and even now when he had a particularly bad day, she would comfort him.

But Rae had no one. Cody had told her to call him, if she needed anything, but so far she hadn't.

''Do what?'' He asked, gently.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, ''_Live_. It hurts too much.''

Cody had been afraid of this; he knew she and Zack had been just as close as he was with Bailey. And he didn't know how he could live without her. It had been hard enough when they broke up in high school. But to know that he would never see her again...Cody shuddered.

Before he could say anything else, Rae spoke again.

''Everytime, I think that maybe, _maybe,_ I can do this. Live without him. I hear something, or see something, and it sends me right back to the beginning.''

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

''I just...want to see him. One more time. To tell him...everything. I keep telling myself, that if I could only tell him how much I,'' She stopped, and took a deep breath. ''Maybe then, I could move on.''

''I would give anything to be on the receiveing end of one his many pranks, if it meant that he was here.'' Cody replied, softly.

She nodded, ''You know, the night it happened...we were going to...decorate the apartment. He had everything ready, all we needed was the decorations. This year, I can't even look at a tree without thinking about him.''

Cody raised his arm, and pulled her into a hug. There was nothing else he could do.

Zack watched their conversation, with his arms folded across his chest, trying to keep from screaming to the Heavens that it wasn't _fair_.

After his death, the old man had taken him somewhere and explained his choices; either he could stay on Earth with those he loved, or move on.

Now Zack had never been very Religious, so he was understandebly wary of the _'Moving On' _option. So he had chosen to stay, and watch over this family.

The old man, who had told Zack to call him Thomas, had come to him a few times over the last year, and gave him the same choice. And each time Zack had chosen to remain where he was.

But tonight was different.

Thomas stood behind Zack, now, as he watched his brother comfort Rae.

''I offer you the choice only once more. Zachary tonight you must choose between what is right, and what you want. You have heard what your presence here is doing to those you care about. So what will it be?'' Thomas said, not unkindly.

Zack glared at the snow beneath his feet, ''What if I do go? What happens to them then?"

Thomas sighed, ''I can show you, if you wish it.''

Zack nodded, ''Well I do wish it. Show me.''

* * *

><p>He recognised his and Rae's room immediately.<p>

The bed was covered in boxes, and Rae was sitting on the floor by the closet holding a picture frame.

It was a picture of himself and Rae back when they had first met; it was the bigger version of the picture that Zack had kept in his wallet.

Rae was crying silently, but there was a small smile playing around her lips.

Zack sat on the floor next to her.

''I still miss you, you know.'' She said, still looking at the photo.

At first, Zack was sure she had spoken to him, but Thomas just shook his head.

''I'll never forget you, but you always hated it when I was upset. You always knew how to make me laugh.'' She sighed, and stroked the picture lightly. ''I guess it's time to let go, huh?''

Zack realized that the boxes were for his things.

He had seen enough.

''What if I stay?'' He asked, quietly.

* * *

><p>A cold wind whipped Zack's hair around his face, making him momentarily blind.<p>

When he could finally see clearly again, he got a very bad feeling in his gut.

Ahead, he saw two people kneeling in front of a gravestone.

Cody and Rae.

He turned to Thomas, ''I don't want to see this!''

''You must know.'' He replied.

Zack reluctantly made his way forward, towards the two people in the world he cared most about, both of whom were shaking with sobs.

_**Zachary Martin**_

_**Born, 23 Sept 1992  
>Died, 15 Dec 2016<strong>_

_**Beloved,  
>Son, Brother, and friend.<strong>_

_**May he rest in Peace. **_

Zack was surprised to find out that ghosts could still feel nauseous.

''So now you see, why it is so important for you to make an informed decision.'' Thomas said.

Nodding, Zack backed away from his grave and hurried to where the old man was standing.

''I want to go home now.'' He whispered.

* * *

><p>They arrived back in the garden, just as Cody and Rae were standing up.<p>

Thomas touched Zack's shoulder once, then disappeared.

Zack watched as Rae looked up, then froze.

Zack glanced behind him to see what it was that Rae was looking at, but only saw the garden fance.

But that only left...

''Zack?'' She choked out.

Cody frowned at her, then followed her line of sight. He gaped when he saw Zack.

''You can see me?'' Zack asked, excitedly.

They both nodded, oddly syncronized.

Zack looked down at himself, but even when he was invisible to them, he had looked solid to himself.

Then he laughed, in relief.

''H-how are y-?'' Cody stuttered.

Rae just stood there staring at him before suddenly running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She kept whispering his name into his neck, as she held him tightly.

Zack pulled her closer, lifting her feet off the ground.

Cody finally snapped out of his daze, and came forward too.

''Zack?'' He said, unsure.

Zack opened his eyes, and looked at his younger brother.

''Hey bro.'' He said, past the lump in his throat.

Rae stepped back, and Cody took her place as he hugged his twin.

''I can't believe it...'' Rae croaked.

Zack smiled sadly at her, ''Believe it,''

Cody still wore a look of utter shock, his hands were shaking slightly.

Zack placed a hand on his shoulder, ''I'm here, dude. I don't know how, but I am.''

The younger twin nodded dumbly; still probably trying to equate this all up to some scientific logic or something.

Rae hadn't taken her eyes off his face yet, and was swaying a little.

''Why now?'' Rae suddenly asked. ''After all this time, why now? It's been a _year_, Zack...''

He shook his head, ''I don't-''

''Zachary.'' Thomas said, from behind him.

Zack spun around to face him. ''Thomas?''

''Thomas? Who's Thomas?'' Cody asked, confused.

''You do not have long, Zachary. Say what you must, before it is too late.'' Thomas said, quietly.

Zack stared at him, ''What?''

''Zack? What's going on? Who are you talking too?'' Cody asked, louder this time.

''You can only appear to your loved ones, for a short amount of time. Believe me when I say, that this is very unheard of. Not everybody is given this chance. But your family needs closure. This will help.''

''Zack?'' Rae said.

He glanced at her, then back to Thomas. ''You're saying I can't stay.'' He stated.

Cody's eyes widened, ''Zack! Who said you can't stay?''

''Tell them. Before it is too late.'' With that, Thomas disappeared again.

Zack gulped down lungfuls of air, choking back his panic.

Rae grabbed his arm, and yanked his around. ''Zack, answer us!''

''I don't have long...'' He mumbled.

Cody stepped forward again, ''You're leaving?''

Zack nodded. ''Thomas says-''

''Who's Thomas?''

Zack shrugged, ''Some guy, I met after I...died.''

Rae shook her head, ''If you're here now...how long have you been here?''

''About a year...'' He muttered.

Rae's hand flew up to cover her mouth, ''A year. So that means that you-''

''I know,'' He said, gently. He had seen her cry herself to sleep at night, and go about her days in an almost robotic state.

Cody had been the same way for a few months after Zack's death, but Bailey had convinced him to talk to someone, and get help. Slowly but surely, he had made progress.

Rae didn't have that.

''I missed you. Both of you.'' He said.

Cody licked his dry lips, ''We missed you too. Do you have to-''

''Yeah, man. Thomas doesn't mess around.''

''Who the hell died and made him God?'' Rae burst out angrily.

She frowned when she realized what she had said.

Zack took her cold hand in his and smiled sadly at her, ''He's the only one here so far, so I guess I kinda have to listen to him...''

''Why? You never used to follow the rules.'' Cody said.

Zack shook his head, ''This is different dude, I'm hurting you.''

They both looked at him, uncomprehending. ''Hurting us?'' Cody repeated.

''Thomas said you guys can't move on until I do, so this is me...letting go.'' Zack's voice trembled very slightly.

Rae let loose a great sob, ''But if you stay, then we know where you are! We won't have to move on!''

''Bargaining,'' Thomas appeared again. ''She has passed through denial and anger, now you have to help her Zachary.''

''I have to go, Rae. I can't do this anymore.'' Zack felt his heart rip a little bit more; he was lying to her. He may never see her again, and he was lying to her.

He would gladly stay here for the rest of time if it meant being close to Cody and Rae, but he wouldn't hurt them. He couldn't hurt them. Cody was his brother, it was his job to look out for him.

Zack thought back to the ring he had been looking at in the weeks leading up to his death, he had never got the chance to ask her to marry him.

''Will you do something for me?'' He asked her.

Rae nodded quickly, ''Anything.''

''The top shelf of the closet, right at the back there's something you need to see. Then let go.''

''Promise me.'' He added, when she stayed silent.

''I promise...'' She mouthed.

Cody placed a hand on her arm, ''I'll be there...''

Zack threw him a grateful grin, '' Thanks Cody.''

''Zack, it's time now.'' Thomas said.

Zack closed his eyes, and drew Rae close again. ''Don't forget me.'' He whispered.

She sobbed again, ''Never, Zack. I'll never f-forget you.''

''You take care of her Cody, or else.'' Zack warned, lightly.

Cody hugged him tightly, ''I will. Take c-care Zack. I love you, Zacky.''

Zack took a deep breath, ''I love you too, Codes. Always did, always will.''

Thomas stepped forward and grasped Zacks' shoulder. He tried for one last smile as the darkness engulfed him.

******** Rae & Cody ********

Cody had a pretty good idea why Zack had asked them to look in the closet, but he kept quiet. Rae needed to do this for herself, all he could do was be there for her, like Bailey was for him.

Rae struggled to reach the box at the back, so Cody stretched up and lifted it down for her. The box was a slim square box with a thin gold bow around it.

She stared at it for a few moments before opening it slowly, and gasping slightly. Inside was a intricate ring, with the diamonds sparkling in the light.

''Oh God...'' She whispered.

Cody smiled; Zack Martin the bacherlor of Seven Seas High, thinking of getting _married_. Esteban would have been so proud...

Cody just managed to hear her breath, ''Yes.'' Before, after a year of waiting, she _finally_ broke down.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the bench again outside in the back yard, staring at the sky like it held all the answers in the world.<p>

Bailey wasn't sure whether to call Cody or go out there herself, but then she noticed that Rae was smiling.

Deciding to leave the poor girl to herself, Bailey continued on into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Outside Rae kept up her silent monologue and looked up at the sky.<p>

It was two months now since she and Cody had seen Zack, and Rae had started to go out more and act more like her old self. She wore Zack's ring on a chain around her neck.

A little while later Cody joined her outside with a mug of hot chocolate.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked, as he sat down.

She shrugged, ''I think...I think I'm doing okay.''

Cody nodded, ''That's good. Bailey was wondering if you wanted to go out for her birthday this weekend.''

Rae smiled, ''That sounds nice.''

It had been a long time since she had had such a normal conversation, she had forgotten how good it felt. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while after that, both just enjoying the peace and quiet.

''Hey look,'' Cody pointed up towards the stars. Rae followed her line of sight, and saw a stripe of light streaking through the sky. ''Make a wish.''

Rae smiled a little, and closed her eyes. _'I wish...Zack is happy...wherever he is.'_

* * *

><p>Thomas smiled as he watched the young girl make her wish.<p>

_'It is about time someone got a happy ending...'_

* * *

><p>Zack stood in the shower, the hot water cascading down his back, washing away the tension.<p>

All day he had been feeling weird, like he was waiting for something to happen, only he didn't know what.

''Zack? Lunch will be ready soon!'' Rae called, through the door.

''I'll be out in a minute!'' He called back.

He turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel. He hurried to get dressed, while trying to remember..._something_.

He found Rae in the kitchen, ''Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost...''

He grinned at her, ''Not since I left the ship.''

Rae laughed and leaned over the table to kiss him. ''I wish I had known you back then.''

''I haven't changed much,'' He replied. ''Still amazing with the ladies...''

Rae hit him on the chest, ''Shut up you moron!'' She laughed again.

She moved away to start serving the food, ''Did you pick-up the decorations?''

Zack froze half way to his seat. He wasn't sure why but his heart was beating triple time, and he was starting to hyperventilate.

By the time Rae turned around, he had himself mostly undercontrol.

''No, I thought I'd pick them up this afternoon...'' He said, his head still spinning slightly.

Rae nodded, ''Okay. Cody rang while you were in the shower...''

Zack zoned out for a while then, just watching Rae eat and laugh and tell him about who said what yesterday.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon he was still feeling off about everything, but he got ready to go out. He was just putting on his coat and heading to the door when Rae stuck her head out of the bedroom door.<p>

''Zack!''

He turned, ''Yeah?''

She walked towards him, frowning. ''How about we stay in today, and just watch a movie or something? We can both go to the store tomorrow...'' She said.

Zack suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. ''You're sure?''

She nodded, ''Yeah, I just have this feeling...'' She shook herself slightly. ''I'll get the popcorn, you pick the movie and sit down.''

Zack smiled and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>At 11pm that night Cody called sounding panicked.<p>

_''Zack? Are you okay? Oh my God have you seen the news?'' _

''Cody, whoa, slow down buddy, what's wrong?'' Zack said, hurriedly. _'Turn on the news...'_ He mouthed to Rae.

She looked confused but did as she was asked.

The announcer sat behind her desk with a grave expression her face.

_''It is believed the driver was highly inebriated when he ran a red light. Thankfully no one else was nearby when the accident occured, and the driver was relatively unharmed, he will be spending the night under medical supervision but it is believed he will make a full recovery...''_

Zack stared at the screen as the sports announcer came on. He could feel Rae's eyes on him but he couldn't move to look at her.

_''Zack!''_ Cody shouted in his ear.

''Cody...I'm fine. We decided to do everything tomorrow instead. I'm fine, _really_.'' He assured him.

_''Thank God. I didn't know what to think, Zack.''_

They spoke a little while longer, until Cody was convinced that Zack wasn't in any immediate danger.

''Zack?'' Rae said, sounding scared.

He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes, ''Wha-?''

''Oh my God _Zack_, you could have been _killed_! If you had gone to the store, you would have been there...''

Zack nodded along, ''I know. But, hey, look at me, I'm fine.''

Rae give him a watery smile. ''Thank God...''

* * *

><p>''Zachary, wake up.'' A voice said quietly.<p>

Zack jerked awake, barely missing Rae as he brought his hand up to his face.

''Zachary...'' A familiar voice called.

He pushed back to covers and stood up, he grabbed the bat he kept under the bed and walked out into the living room.

''Hello Zachary.''

Zack whipped around and spotted an enlderly man standing in the doorway.

''What do you want?'' He snapped, raising the bat.

The man stepped froward, ''You have forgotten who I am. That is good. It means you are moving on. You are lucky, you have received a second chance, as it were.''

Zack took a step back, gripping the bat tighter, ''You have 10 seconds to get out of my house, or I'm calling the police.''

''Do not fear me Zachary. I am merely here to help you,'' The man sat down in the chair next to the window.

''Help me?'' Zack scoffed. ''Help me how?''

''You have been given a second chance, do not waste it. Ask questions you have been putting off. Live your life as you did when you were younger.''

Zack frowned as he looked at the man, ''Who are you?''

''My name is Thomas. I am...'' He smiled. ''An old friend.''

* * *

><p>With that, Zack woke up in bed with Rae sat next to him shaking his shoulders.<p>

''Nightmare?'' She asked, quietly.

He shook his head, and leapt out of bed, running into the living room. The bat was leaning against the wall by the chair.

''Zack, what's wrong? You're scaring me...'' Rae asked, rubbing her arms.

Zack wiped a hand down his face and smiled at her, ''I have something to show you.''

He sat her on the couch and went back into the bedroom to get the small box from the closet. He opened it and bit his lip. It was now or never.

Back in the living room, he grinned as he knelt down in front of her. She watched him closely, playing nervously with her hands.

''Rae, will you marry me?'' He asked opening the box.

She gasped, ''Yeah...yeah, I'll marry you.'' Zack slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

''I love you, Zack.'' Rae whispered.

''I love you too, Rae.'' He replied, feeling more alive than ever.

**-The End-**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
